


something more

by funkle my grunkle (nippy96)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nippy96/pseuds/funkle%20my%20grunkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your recently official lover, Stan, reflect on your relationship. Gender neutral reader. Mentions to sex, but no actual smut (this time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	something more

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to do something cute and fluffy but it ended up being more hurt/comfort… oops. i also wanted to practice more descriptive writing, which i noticed my other fics have been lacking.   
> i wasn't sure if i should rate this mature or teen :P

You groggily open your eyes, your mind slowly regaining consciousness as it takes in your surroundings. The morning sun peeks through the curtains. You are laying in a cozy bed. There is a soft, warm, comforting mass spooning you. A smile crosses your face, because you know exactly who it is.

Stanley Pines.

Though he has decades on you, you are drawn to the man. Despite his age and pudgy middle, he is handsome and well-built. But your attraction to him is much more than skin-deep;  he puts on a tough act, but you knew he’s a sweetie at heart. You see the way he cares for his family. The way he cares for you.

After getting to know Stan, you knew you wanted more than just a friendship with him. And the way he looked at you, the way he treated you, you knew he felt something special as well. But despite his audacious nature, it seemed he thought he was too old to ever progress the relationship any further. So you decided to take fate into your own hands, and come onto him.

He was, understandably, skeptical at first. Cute, young people like you weren’t exactly standing in line to get a chance with Stan. But, after a few dates and some reassuring language, he began to believe you. And although it was quite obvious the both of you were physically attracted to each other, you thought it best to wait a bit. You wanted this relationship to be more than sex. He agreed, and so your relationship was taking its time. However, last night, you felt more ready, more eager, than ever before. It was in the heat of the moment that you two consummated your relationship.

So here you were, in Stanley Pines’ bed, in nothing but your underwear. You could feel that he was in nothing but boxers as well. Languidly, you turn yourself towards him, only to find his eyes already open. Seeing your face puts a small smile on his, and his eyes look at you like the most precious thing he’s ever seen. You wrap your arm around his body before greeting him, “‘Morning, Stan.”

“Hey, gorgeous,” he responds, pulling your closer to him.

Absentmindedly, your hand reaches up to stroke his stubbled cheek, admiring how his face feels under your touch. In fact, you aren’t even looking at his face; he embraced you so tightly that your bodies are now flush against each other. His head rests above yours, while your head lounges close to his impressive chest.

“So,” he clears his throat, “you don’t… regret last night?”

Surprised, you look up at him as best you can from that angle. “What? No, Stan, of course not. Why would I? Do you?”

His face wears a look of embarrassment, almost shame. He begins again, “Of course I don’t regret it! I mean, just look at you; you’re stunning! It… it just happened pretty suddenly. I just want to make sure you still feel okay with it. With _me_.”

You shimmy your way up to plant a kiss on his lips and stare into his eyes as you say, “Stan, I have a lot of regrets. But meeting you, forming this relationship, having sex with you? I don’t regret any of it.” You boop him on the nose before continuing, “So you better not make me regret with any more of this silly talk. I love you.” You and Stan chuckle at your cheesy line, and he begins to say something, but you’re not done just yet. “But seriously, if you ever need _any_ reassurance of how much I love you, how much I’m attracted to you, you know where to find me.”

Stan still feels a twinge of doubt–doubt that he’s the right one for you. You are so much younger than him, are you going to spend your youth with an old man like him? You have a life ahead of you. But you assure him that right now, you are happiest and at your best with him. Here. And he can’t deny how happy you _do_ look, with your gentle smile.

It’s his turn to tell you how much he loves you, and he showers you in compliments.You both cling to each other’s bodies, feeling lost in a moment of bliss. His tousled gray hair, his sharp jaw, his strong torso, his hairy chest and legs, you feel it all. And he too runs his hand over all the curves and edges of your body.

You and Stan stay like this for an indefinite amount of time, until a stomach rumbles–you both laugh since neither of you can tell whose it was–and you get ready for another day. Together.


End file.
